


You Have To (cat)Nip That Behavior In The Bud

by punisher_punisher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (mark gets put in his place haha), (only mentioned lol), (sort of), (yes it is kind of sexual), Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Huang Ren Jun, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Past Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sub Lee Jeno, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), food play!!, marknocatboys agenda :3c, obligatory jaemin cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punisher_punisher/pseuds/punisher_punisher
Summary: “First of all, we never dated and you know that — Jaemin was my booty call until he succumbed to his incurable romantic tendencies and finally grew a pair big enough to ask Hyunmin out. Second of all, I cannot believe my very own boyfriend would suggest such a vile thing. Have you seen me?” Renjun points at his face and then lets the hand move lower to emphasize his whole body. ”Who would dump me?”Mark is hit with such a huge wave of laughter that he almost crushes Renjun under his weight as he doubles over. Renjun joins him soon after, hiding his face in the crook of Mark’s neck.“I mean, you’re not wrong.” says Mark after he finally calms down, his smile still huge and bright, accentuating the apples of his cheeks. “You are quite a catch. Ah, me and Jeno truly lucked out, didn’t we?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	You Have To (cat)Nip That Behavior In The Bud

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for the lovely @queertennie! thanks to their lovely idea i finally had the chance to participate in spreading the markno catboys agenda haha :3

The late afternoon sunlight filters in through the thin white curtains which hug the frames of the big floor-to-ceiling windows in their living room.

Renjun hums under his breath as he lets the shopping bags hit the marble top of the kitchen counter, some of the groceries spilling out in the process. He stretches briefly before he starts sorting through them, leaving the boxes full of cream puffs and muffins for last since they don’t need to be refrigerated. Renjun usually takes Mark and Jeno to the supermarket with him, but it was a Sunday so the two took advantage of the rare opportunity to have an afternoon nap.

Living with cat hybrids is rather easy, seen as they are asleep the majority of the time. Renjun enjoys the quiet nature of their cohabitation accompanied by rare outbursts of energy courtesy to Mark’s generous dose of feline curiosity. Both him and Jeno are more than well behaved but even they’re not above succumbing to their instincts every once in a while. However, even when they do wreak havoc Renjun can’t stay mad at them for too long, not when they snuggle up to him on each side and stare at him with their giant, pleading eyes. Renjun’s a weak man.

He tidies up the table and decides to get dinner ready even if it’s still quite early so he can hopefully sneak into Mark and Jeno’s room and take a few photos before they rise from the dead. Renjun smiles at the thought of the two curled up on their bed, Jeno’s fluffy tail thrown over Mark’s waist to keep him as close as possible. They’re both fairly big considering the fact that they’re cat hybrids but when they snuggle up and relax the two seem to shrink in size, spines curling until they’re bent in half. They almost look like plush dolls and Renjun’s not embarrassed to admit that it makes him coo out loud.

He’s just about to turn on the stove when he hears the faint sound of feet echoing through the corridor. Renjun smiles faintly. He doesn’t turn around adamant on not raining on Mark’s parade.

The thing about Mark is that he’s not exactly as quiet as he likes to believe he is. Cats usually move without making any noise but that doesn’t seem to apply to the older. Renjun’s not sure why but Mark doesn’t seem to be able to hide his tracks well even though his breed is the closest to wild cats who are known predators. It doesn’t seem to bother him, so Renjun doesn’t point it out, instead he pretends not to hear him if only to see the wide grin on Mark’s face when he catches Renjun “off guard”.

Not a second later Renjun feels a body crashing into him from behind, strong arms wrapping around his middle and squeezing him tightly. He finally lets the smile which he had been suppressing spread on his face fully, a low chuckle escaping from the back of his throat.

“Hey, baby.” Renjun greets cheerfully, a hand coming up to scratch Mark’s fluffy ear, who starts purring lowly. Mark is quick to bury his face in Renjun’s neck, rubbing against it eagerly.

“What took you so long?” Mark asks eventually. Renjun can’t see him but he can imagine the pout on Mark’s face judging from the whiny tone of his voice.

“Jaemin held me up at the bakery,” Renjun begins to explain, switching off the oven so they don’t get burnt. Looks like he’ll have to whip up something later. “He once again complained for the better part of an hour that I didn’t bring you and Jeno with me. You know how much he likes to coddle and pamper you two.”

“He likes Jeno better because his fur is softer.” 

“Okay, that is so not true. He adores you both. I’m the person he doesn’t give a shit about — he befriended me again just so he could steal the two of you from me, that little cat-loving freak.” Mark chuckles briefly at Renjun’s blatant accusation.

“Still bitter that he dumped you two years ago?” asks Mark if only to see Renjun get heated and begin to explain that it was a mutual agreement and that Jaemin did not in fact “dump him”.

As if on cue Renjun turns around, the two of them finally face to face. His mouth is agape, a scandalized expression embedded into his beautiful features: “First of all, we never dated and you know that — Jaemin was my booty call until he succumbed to his incurable romantic tendencies and finally grew a pair big enough to ask Hyunmin out. Second of all, I cannot believe my very own boyfriend would suggest such a vile thing. Have you seen me?” Renjun points at his face and then lets the hand move lower to emphasize his whole body. ”Who would dump me?”

Mark is hit with such a huge wave of laughter that he almost crushes Renjun under his weight as he doubles over. Renjun joins him soon after, hiding his face in the crook of Mark’s neck.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” says Mark after he finally calms down, his smile still huge and bright, accentuating the apples of his cheeks. “You are quite a catch. Ah, me and Jeno truly lucked out, didn’t we?”

“Shut up.” Renjun hisses but it’s in the same playful tone Mark has been using since the beginning of their bickering session. “Anyways, why are you awake so early? Is Jeno up, too?”

Mark zips his mouth suddenly, eyes darting around the room. There’s a pink blush creeping on his round cheeks and his ears are flat against his head. He seems almost bashful in a way Renjun hadn’t seen him since they met.

When they first started living together Renjun would rarely see Mark because he was always cooped up inside his room so it took them a while to get acquainted. Jeno, though an introvert much like them, still served as a mediator during the first few weeks and was the one who helped them break the ice and become more comfortable around each other. Now, a little over a year since their first meeting and six months into their less than conventional three-way relationship, they’ve settled into a comfortable state of being, meaning Renjun can’t help but wonder what made Mark act so coy all of a sudden.

“It’s nothing.” mumbles Mark, his sharp canines digging into his bottom lip. “Jen is still asleep, I was just feeling a bit..restless?” Mark’s eyes are pitch black and there’s a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his forehead.

Seemingly unable to maintain eye contact without feeling like he’ll spontaneously combust, Mark drops his head on Renjun’s shoulder, pressing their bodies as close as humanly possible. The proximity leaves little to the imagination as Renjun feels something hard rubbing against his belly. It all clicks. Mark’s only ever this clingy when he’s off his antidepressants or when he’s horny. Since Renjun was the one who force fed him the pills this morning, because Mark tends to forget to take them, it can only be the latter. 

“Is that so?” Renjun feels the corner of his mouth curling up. 

Mark is not gullible, nor is he naïve, but he wears his heart on his sleeve. That, coupled with his expressive face, makes it extremely easy for Renjun to read him. There’s no need to skip pages or look for the place you left off at, it’s all right there on the cover written in huge, bold letters. Mark has been misbehaving and he wants to be punished for it.

“Why don’t we sit down, baby? I bought some yummy treats from Jaem’s place, yeah?” 

Mark lets out a small wine, hips bucking subconsciously but he stops moving completely when Renjun yanks his head back and gives him a stern look. Renjun clearly wants to set the mood first, torture him an appropriate amount before they get straight to the point. 

Renjun grabs his wrist tightly and tugs Mark towards the couch, who follows behind quietly. Ever the sweet and obedient kitty, thinks Renjun gleefully.

Renjun enjoys nothing more than to tease Mark and this seems to be exactly what the situation is calling for. When he sits down and pats his leg to signal for Mark to climb into his lap, Renjun sees all the blood draining from the other’s face. It makes his smile widen, stretching into something a little cunning, bordering on mean but not quite.

“Come on, baby.” Renjun urges him on, a somewhat innocent expression plastered on his face. Mark gulps audibly, findling with the hem of his sweater, stalling. When Renjun gets fed up with waiting he grabs Mark’s thigh and yanks him down, sitting him forcefully on his lap. It makes a surprised yelp leave Mark’s lips. Renjun smiles, patting his back lightly as Mark struggles to find a comfortable position.

The thing is that Mark is larger than Renjun, broader, too, but despite that Renjun has a way of making him feel small. Being this close is comforting most of the time but that is because there’s nothing more to it than ear scratching and belly rubbing. Needless to say, it's different now. Renjun is dragging the moment out, refusing to address the growing issue under Mark’s fluffy blue sweater because that’s what he does best. He keeps Mark and Jeno on their toes, yanks the rug from under their feet when they least expect him to. It’s a thrill of sorts. 

“I told you to sit, baby. Why are you being so difficult?” there’s a sharpness to Renjun’s voice, which makes Mark’s eyes turn all big and round. Oh. 

“Sorry.” he mumbles softly, his tail twitching restlessly from behind. He needs to be on his best behaviour otherwise Renjun might not be as lenient on him as he’s hoping he’d be.

“It’s okay. Now be good and open your mouth.” 

Mark does as he’s told, eyes following Renjun’s every movement with uncovered curiosity. Renjun reaches for the box he left on the table earlier and grabs a cream puff, which he feeds to Mark’s awaiting mouth. Mark lets out a tiny noise of surprise, almost unhinging his jaw in an attempt to take in the whole thing in one bite. Some of the cream spills out of his full cheeks but before he can do anything about it Renjun leans over and licks it clean.

“Mmm, tastes good.” hums Renjun, his gaze dead set on Mark who’s trying his best to chew on the sweet treat without choking. His cheeks look full and there’s a slight blush already covering them. “Come on, eat up baby. We can’t let Jaemin’s hard work go to waste.” Before Mark has time to nod or even swallow, Renjun feeds him another cream puff, this time with a different filling. And then another. And then another until his cheeks are bulging and round, a little string of saliva covering his chin. 

Renjun’s hands wander all over his thighs, squeezing the meaty flesh and digging his nails in, while Mark tries his best to chew all the food Renjun has shoved into his mouth. Once he successfully swallows it all down he opens his mouth to show Renjun that it’s all gone, panting slightly from the effort it took.

“Looks like you can follow instructions when you feel like it. Interesting.” Renjun’s tone is a clear jab at Mark but he takes it without speaking back. He wants to be good for Renjun.

Renjun’s right hand slithers up and he sneaks it under Mark’s sweater, grabs his cock through his underwear. Mark lets out a small whine, biting on his bottom lip harshly.

“No.” says Renjun sternly. “You’re going to keep your mouth wide open so everyone can hear you, understood?” Mark nods weakly at the command.

Before he goes any further Renjun ceases his movements entirely and speaks up: “Is that okay?” his expression softens for a second. Mark nods vigorously. “No, use your words, Mark. You have to tell me if you want us to continue or not, okay? I can just get you off if you’re not feeling up for anything more today.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Mark says, trying his best to calm down for a second and summon his serious voice. “Please, I want this.”

“If it gets too much we can always stop, just say the word.”

“I will. Promise.”

Renjun leaves a quick peck on Mark’s red lips before he continues palming him with intent: “Well, now that that’s out of the way, why don’t you tell me what you did wrong, baby.” And it’s back. The vicious look in Renjun’s eyes, the dangerous curl of his lips. Mark squirms under the intensity of his stare.

“I was touching myself while you were gone.” mumbles Mark, shoulders slumping in an attempt to make himself look smaller.

“Go on.”

“I didn’t cum, I swear.” pleads Mark, lacing his arms around Renjun’s neck as a form of leverage. Renjun’s hand creeps closer and closer to the base of Mark’s tail while the other one squeezes his leaking member almost painfully hard. “I just felt so needy, Junnie. I’m sorry.”

“Awww, baby couldn’t help himself. How very sad.” coos Renjun in a clearly mocking tone. “Here’s what we’re going to do then, lovely. Listen carefully, yeah? I’m going to edge you until your pathetic little meows wake our precious Jeno up and then you’re going to watch us have fun without you. You can’t cum or join us unless I give you explicit permission to do so, is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now strip.”

Mark wiggles out of his sweater which reveals his pecs and tight stomach. Renjun pinches his nipples playfully, twisting the silver barbells until Mark swats his hands away, his face aflame. Renjun’s aware of how sensitive his chest is so he lets this one go unpunished, instead sliding his hands lower until they reach his underwear. Renjun hooks his thumb at the waistband but instead of lowering it he lets it snap against Mark’s glistening skin.

“Junnie, don’t tease.” whines Mark, his voice thin and high. Renjun slaps his ass.

“You’re in no position to make demands.” says Renjun, sounding almost bored. “You’re such a dumb little kitty, aren’t you? Here I am, gracious enough to be touching you, even though you don’t deserve it and you still have the nerve to ask for more?” 

Mark is burning in humiliation. Renjun’s words topped off with his arched eyebrow make Mark want to disappear into thin air.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

“I’m sorry for acting like a dumb little kitty.”

“Your apologies don’t seem to hold much weight now, do they?” Renjun sighs, tracing a finger over the rosette mark which circles Mark’s left eye. A few of those are scattered all over his skin, some at the base of his stomach, others on his nape. Mark’s breed is the only one amongst domesticated cats that has rosette markings — patches of skin which lack pigment cells. It makes him look a little more wild, a little more beautiful.

“Fine.” says Renjun. Mark breathes out a sigh of relief. “I’m being too soft on you, aren’t I, kitty? Don’t make me regret it.” Mark goes completely still at the sharpness of Renjun’s voice.

From there on Renjun’s movements are lazy at best - but it’s all deliberate. His fingers barely trace the insides of Mark’s thighs. It’s fascinating how every time Renjun applies the slightest bit of pressure Mark’s spine goes rigid, his legs trembling from the anticipation. 

When Renjun finally rids Mark of his underwear, he quits the earlier teasing and sets a torturously fast pace. His grip is tight, almost bruising as he fists Mark’s cock. Even though he’s already leaking, the lack of lube makes the slide rough, almost unpleasant. Mark grits his teeth but when he sees the pointed look Renjun is giving him he lets his mouth hang wide open, loud moans and whines escaping somewhere from the back of his throat. Renjun doesn’t look like he’ll be slowing down any time soon, instead he goes even faster, movements sloppy and careless. Renjun’s getting him off like he would a stranger in a dingy club’s bathroom — movements hurried and hasty, expression apathetic, indifferent. The mere sight of it makes Mark all the more horny. 

For a while Renjun alters between hands, eventually gripping Mark with both.

“You and Jeno are so laughably big given that you’re just two dumb kitties.” snorts Renjun. “Look,” Renjun grabs his chin and forces him to look down. “My hand can barely wrap around it. Too bad we can’t put it to use. Jeno can be just as pathetic as you, but at least he knows how to follow instructions and has learned how to please me. You, on the other hand, go dumb the second I start touching you, which means that I have to do all the work.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Tell me, dear, did you at least open yourself up or were you too busy trying to make yourself feel good?”

“I did, I did.” whines Mark. Renjun traces a finger down his spine, bypassing his tail and going for his ass. He circles two fingers against Mark’s rim before he pushes them in at the same time. Renjun searches for any sign of discomfort on Mark’s face but finds none so he begins moving them slowly. The slide is smooth from the leftover lube but Mark’s walls are still squeezing around his fingers tightly. 

Renjun hums in approval, a dirty smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Mark’s already loose enough that he could slip in if he wanted to, but Renjun can feel his mean streak taking over. Instead of sinking into Mark’s sloppy hole he keeps pushing deeper, stretching him wider on his fingers until Mark’s sobbing and whining against his shoulder, voice piercing and desperate. Renjun has just nudged in his pinky when he sees Jeno peeking from the door, face barely visible. His eyes are wide and dark like charcoal, fluffy ears flat against his snow white hair. Renjun ceases all movement, which forces an ugly strangled sound to leave Mark’s red lips.

“We have company, dear.” says Renjun loud enough for both of them to hear. Mark turns his head backwards, casting a look of shame in Jeno’s direction.

“Why don’t you come join us, doll?” urges Renjun, voice equal parts sweet and sharp, cutting the tension in the air with a knife. Jeno purrs at the nickname and quickly makes his way to the couch. He kneels in front of the two before Renjun even asks, tail wagging restlessly behind him.

“See?” asks Renjun. “Doll knows his place, I don’t even have to say anything. You should learn from him, baby.”

“I will.” mumbles Mark, his bottom lip quivering. 

“Hey,” Renjun leans down so Jeno can see him clearly, his face softening for the second time since he got his hands on Mark earlier. “You don’t have to play along if you don’t want to, Jen. You know that right?”

“I know.” Jeno answers calmly, his voice still thick and scratchy from waking up not too long ago. “I want to though. Mark’s not the only who’s missed you.” Jeno purrs as he feels Renjun hand slip in his fluffy locks, scratching one of his ears. “Wanna be good for Junnie.”

Renjun smiles: “Let me know if we need to stop. Both of you.”

After getting an affirmative nod from both of his boys Renjun briefly goes over how he wants the scene to unfold. Mark trembles audibly, brows furrowed in concentration. He’s trying his best not to twitch, to accidentally rub himself against Renjun’s thigh because he wants to earn the other’s forgiveness. He wants to feel Renjun’s hands touching him with intent instead of as a punishment. 

Jeno on the other hand drinks in Renjun’s words, laps at them like he can’t get enough of their sweet taste. It’s endearing, Renjun thinks, just how eager Jeno is and yet how he manages to exhibit the most control between the three of them. His breed — Ragdoll, are well known between pet owners as the dog-like cats. Playful, loyal, congenial. But also pliant. He goes limp just like a ragdoll the second someone starts coddling or petting him. That’s where Renjun got the nickname from. He likes the effect it has on Jeno. Hearing it rolling off Renjun’s sharp tongue has his ears perking up, eyes widening and turning all dark and pretty. It makes Renjun want to ruin him all the more.

“Up.” Renjun commands after he's done explaining. “This couch is killing my back.” he complains as he walks down the hallway towards Mark and Jeno’s shared bedroom. He doesn’t turn around knowing full well that wherever he goes his boys will follow, no questions asked. Once they enter the room Renjun pushes Jeno on the bed, straddling his hips before he starts ravishing his mouth. The kiss is all heat, no purpose. It’s merely supposed to satiate Renjun for a little while, to take the edge off. Keeping his cool earlier had been just as hard on him as it was on Mark. Renjun loves being in control but letting loose for a second is a needed break from his character, it helps him gather his thoughts and slip back into his persona afterwards.

He makes out with Jeno for a while, rubbing their clothed crotches until he feels Jeno starting to grow hard. Renjun nips greedily at his bottom lip before he forcibly detached himself from Jeno. It’s almost too hard to pull away when Jeno tastes so fucking sweet and lets Renjun have his way with him so easily.

“Mark,” rasps Renjun, finally turning around to give orders to the older who’s standing obediently by the door frame, eyes wide and bulging out. “Get over here.” Mark is quick on his feet but before he can dip his knee into the soft mattress Renjun stops him. “No. Your place is down there. I want you silent and on your knees. You will watch while Jeno fucks me open and you will not touch yourself. Behave and I’ll let you come on my cock. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Mark says around a dry throat.

“Good.” Renjun smiles slyly and turns his attention back to Jeno. “Doll, help me out of my clothes.” Jeno’s impossibly gentle as he strips Renjun until he’s naked, perched on top of him in his full glory. Jeno traces the bare skin, leaving his fingerprints behind so that everyone knows that this body is adored, it’s loved, it’s cherished. Renjun shivers slightly, he’s always taken aback by how soft Jeno’s touch is. He’s a mountain of a man — broad and strong, sturdy and reliable and yet the way he loves is so kind, so merciful. He almost wants to call the whole scene off, to bask in Jeno’s quiet adoration for hours on end but the tight feeling in his gut makes him snap out of the trance.

Renjun grabs a bottle of lube and condoms from the bedside drawer and guides Jeno’s big, warm hand to the small of his back.

“Come on, doll.” 

Jeno’s fingers are slim and long, they feel almost too good inside Renjun. His hot breath brushes over Renjun’s already red, heated skin leaving behind small kisses. Renjun tries not to shake when Jeno brushes his prostate slightly but he can’t help the small sounds which leave his parted lips and dissolve into the air like smoke.

“You’re doing so well, doll.” sighs Renjun, blunt nails digging into the hard surface of Jeno’s chest. “Are you seeing this, Mark? Our doll is making me feel so good, isn’t he the best? Tell him he’s the best.”

Mark gulps: “You’re the best, doll.” 

He’s sitting on his own hands in a desperate attempt not to touch his leaking cock. The sight of his two boyfriends losing themselves to pleasure is making Mark feel heady. It’s the way Jeno turns so quiet when they get intimate, eyes never leaving Renjun’s face. Always the people pleaser. Renjun on the other hand softens significantly, the furrow in his brow disappearing completely. There’s still an immense aura to him, something dark and commanding but it dulls out when it comes into contact with Jeno’s sweet lips and soft hands. Renjun’s allowing Jeno to take him apart and it’s driving Mark insane with desire. 

He wants to touch. He wants to touch them both so bad. The tangible desire is thick in the air, it’s beginning to take a physical form, it’s starting to turn into desperation.

Still, Mark stays put. He stays put as Renjun rolls the condom over Jeno’s hardness. He stays put as Renjun sinks down and starts rolling his hips with purpose, movements sharp and precise. He stays put as Renjun snakes a hand around Jeno’s throat and squeezes tightly, slotting their lips to steal the little oxygen Jeno has left in his lungs.

“Look at him, Mark.” giggles Renjun. “Doll’s gone all dumb from me sitting on his cock. Isn’t he just the prettiest like that?” it’s more of a rhetorical question than one where an answer is expected. Still, Mark nods, not trusting his voice enough to speak out loud.

Renjun’s thighs start quivering at some point. That’s when he stops moving, seated on top of Jeno as he collects himself, his ragged breathing slowly evening out.

“Doll, are you still with me?” asks Renjun softly, leaning down to kiss at Jeno’s flushed face. Jeno’s vision is blurred, body on fire. He barely manages a nod at Renjun’s question. “I need words, dear. Are you with me?”

“Yeah.” rasps Jeno.

“You did so well for me, love.” Renjun praises sweetly, whispering the words straight into Jeno’s red ear. “Tell me now, do you think we’ve tortured Mark enough, hmm? Should I let him join us?”

“Please.” begs Jeno, eyes round and pleading. “Please, Junnie. He’s been good. He’s learned his lesson.”

Renjun grins widely: “Do you hear that, Mark? Doll says you’ve learned your lesson. Have you?” Renjun hums sweetly, dragging the moment out for longer than it was intended to last. The way Renjun’s eyeing him makes Mark feel like he’s under a bright, blinding spotlight, millions of eyes following his every twitch, every tremor, every breath.

“Yes.” Mark whispers eventually. When he sees Renjun quirk his eyebrow he repeats the word louder this time. 

“Come then.” 

Mark’s legs have gone numb from sitting on top of them for so long but still he leaps the second Renjun gives him the permission to. Renjun chuckles in endearment when Mark almost trips on the way to the bed and if the situation was different maybe Mark would cringe at his overeagerness, maybe even have the audacity to blush, but not now. There’s a wildfire spreading down his body and Renjun is the only person who can put it out, take the pain and replace it with its opposite — pleasure on top of pleasure — but then again Mark’s never been very good at separating these two sensations, they overlap way too often, blend in. 

Renjun gets up and, like a movie director, rearranges Jeno’s and Mark’s bodies until he deems the picture in front of him worthy of getting taped and played. And replayed.

Mark lays on his back, legs spread wide, chest heaving and sweaty as he welcomes Renjun home. Renjun has given up on their little play-pretend at this point, he lets all the pent up desire slip into his movements. He lets Mark bite into his slender shoulder as he sinks his dick into him. From there on it’s muscle memory. Renjun picks up the pace, slams his bony hips down and smiles in sick satisfaction as Mark trashes under him, face morphing into something which should be unsightly, but to Renjun it’s the opposite. It’s beautiful. Mark falls apart and he loves it. His head is in the clouds, his hands fisting the soft bed sheets. He doesn’t notice when Jeno hugs Renjun from behind and starts matching their erratic pace. All he can feel is Renjun’s warm, ragged breath as he gets pushed into Mark’s chest. 

Seconds before he cums Mark manages to open his eyes and see Renjun sandwiched between their two giant frames. It makes him want to scream at the top of his lungs. Instead he embraces Renjun, holds him tight like he’s something dear, something irreplaceable and he dies.

When he gets revived Renjun is still gasping into his neck as Jeno pushes into him from behind. The weight of their bodies, the cracks of their voices, Renjun’s nails digging painfully into Mark’s hips, Jeno’s squeezed eyes and the tears rolling down his red cheeks. Mark gets a front row seat to all that, the perfect angle. He can’t help the tightness he feels in his chest as he watches them lose it to lust, to their primal desires. His breath hitches as they both finally reach their peaks. 

Mark finally notices that Renjun had pulled out of him when he feels something sticky landing on his stomach.

“Fuck.” curses Renjun and his voice sounds wrecked, all the confidence and condescension gone, replaced entirely. “Fuck, Jeno. Pull out.”

Jeno does so carefully before he completely crashes on the empty side of the bed next to Mark. With nothing propping his hips up Renjun finally collapses on top of Mark entirely.

“Gross.” Renjun mumbles, face squashed into Mark’s neck. “I’m laying in my own cum.”

Jeno giggles but stays quiet aside from that, still catching his breath.

After a few minutes Renjun finally emerges from the crock of Mark’s neck. Mark is too distracted by his pretty lips moving to fully comprehend the words which are leaving them.

“What?” he asks dumbly. Renjun grabs his face between his hands and squeezes.

“I asked if you’re okay.” Renjun repeats.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Renjun I’m sure. Stop worrying so much or you’ll get premature wrinkles.”

“Fuck you, Mark Lee.”

“I mean you already did.” Mark laughs at his own joke.

“Haha, so funny. What are you five?” asks Renjun sarcastically but the corner of his mouth twitches upwards before he can mask his expression.

“Jen,” he turns around. “What about you, love?”

“All good.” Jeno giggles, carding his hand through Renjun’s damp hair. “And you?”

It’s not a question Renjun had expected, so he stares mutely for a few seconds before it finally sinks in.

“Fine. Just making sure I didn’t go overboard with you two.”

“You’re always so sharp and mean when we fuck and then suddenly turn into a blushing stuttering mess.” laughs Jeno. “You’re adorable, Huang Renjun. I love you.” He props himself on his elbows and leaves a gentle kiss on Renjun’s forehead then on Mark’s. 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> always, always, always use protection and ask your partners if they're in the mood ESPECIALLY when it's bdsm related. you can't do a scene without consent from ALL parties involved! anyways, thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts in the comments below <3


End file.
